Garfield Brings Home the Bacon
by Ellis97
Summary: In these stories, Garfield and Odie go for a cat's night out when Jon and Lyman are out, there's been a wolf near the barnyard and Garfield must rescue Odie when Lyman forcefully sells him to a shady rich man.
1. Cat's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to another installment of the Garfield series. And now, here's a little song you might like.**

 **He's fat, and he is lazy.**

 **He sleeps, and he's so crazy**

 **He's funky. He's groovy. He's grumpy. He's moody.**

 **He's my main cat, Garfield.**

 **Garfield: That's me.**

 **Ran all those things at the top of his head.**

 **I would take him down like he just got out of bed.**

 **And with his dialect, he's a cat and I know that. Even with the sounds, he can really get down.**

 **He will always spell "DISASTER" but Garfield's the cat and remains the master.**

 **Double, rabble, rabble, he's a cat and I know that. I'm sticking with the fact that he gets him so fat.**

 **He's so fat, he's so fat and he loves that lasagna. Always going for that pipping hot lasagna.**

 **Garfield and Friends. Here they come, here they come, here they come.**

 **Garfield** : Today I'm going on a rescue mission. I'll explain later.

* * *

Our story opens at nighttime at the Arbuckle Residence, where we see Jon and Lyman getting ready for something big.

"You sure this is a good idea, Lyman?" asked Jon.

"Would I ever do you wrong buddy?" Lyman answered "This is gonna be a darn good double date. After all, we have finally found some dates."

"Yeah," said Jon "And I hope Garfield doesn't sneak along for the ride."

"Don't worry pal," said Lyman "Odie's a natural born watchdog. He'll never let Garfield out of his sight."

Meanwhile outside, Odie was sleeping in his doghouse with Garfield watching.

"I don't know if you've noticed this," he pointed to Odie "But Odie's no watchdog."

Jon and Lyman got into the car and drove off to the restaurant where they were to meet their dates.

"Okay Odie," Garfield tapped on Odie's shoulder "They're gone."

"Ruff!" Odie got up. "Ruff! Ruff!"

"Come on," Garfield pushed a loose board on the fence "When the humans are away, the cats will play."

"Ruff!" Odie followed Garfield.

"You see Odie," Garfield walked on the sidewalk with Odie "We animals gotta see the neighborhood when the humans are out. That's why I'm taking you on a cat's night out."

"Ruff!" Odie barked.

Garfield and Odie ended up in town where there were humans walking all around.

"See Odie?" Garfield showed Odie the people "These are the disasters of town. We'd better find a safe place from the humans."

Garfield looked around and saw a Chinese restaurant.

"There!" Garfield pointed to the restaurant "Let's hide in there!"

Garfield and Odie snuck into the back room of the Chinese restaurant and ended up in the kitchen.

"Smell that boy?" Garfield looked at Odie "That's fresh Asian cuisine cooking."

Odie slurped his tongue.

"You read my mind, pal" Garfield looked at Odie "And I do mean that literally, cause that's how we animals communicate. Come on boy, let's feast!"

Garfield and Odie leaped onto the counter and saw some Chinese food right underneath a dish. They snuck underneath and started feasting.

"Time to get that order to table 43." said a waiter.

The waiter picked up the tray that Garfield and Odie were hiding under and brought it to table 43.

"Dinner is served." the waiter took the cover off the tray and they saw Garfield and Odie eating the food.

"AAAHHH!" shouted the woman "ANIMALS!"

"OH MY GOD!" the man screamed.

"Boy, we enjoy a nice meal and we are rudely interrupted by screaming" Garfield looked at the readers.

"The Health Department is so gonna kill us!" said the waiter.

The manager came out and saw Garfield and Odie feasting on the food in the restaurant, and boy was he shocked.

After a few chases, the staff threw Garfield and Odie back into the alley and into a dumpster.

"AND DONT SHOW UP AGAIN YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" shouted the chef "If you do, I'll slide you through the Visa card slot."

As soon as the humans locked the back door, Garfield and Odie got out of the dumpster.

"You guys are cruel men." Garfield hissed "Cruel to cats and dogs."

Odie sighed.

"Come on Odie," Garfield jumped out of the dumpster "We gotta find someone who can show us the ropes."

"I believe I can help" a gray cat came out of the dumpster.

"Who are you?" Garfield looked at the cat.

"Ruff!" Odie jumped out of the dumpster.

"My name is Shecky" the cat leaped towards Garfield "And I'm a stray."

"Names Garfield." Garfield reached out his front paw "And I'm taking Odie here for a nice cat's night out. So you know how to make a good cat's night out?"

"Sure do" Shecky nodded "You two just follow me."

"Lead on Mr. Shecky" Garfield smiled "Come on Odie"

Garfield and Odie followed Shecky to an alley near an apartment building a few blocks away from the restaurant.

"Welcome to Club Shecky" Shecky showed the alley.

Shecky walked over to two trashcans.

"RRROWW!" he shouted.

Just then, another cat and dog jumped out of the two trashcans.

"I assume these must be your associates." Garfield looked at the cat and dog.

"This here is Waldo," Shecky pointed to the dog. "He's not as bright as he looks."

"Thank you" Waldo nodded.

"And this is Sheila." Shecky pointed to the cat.

"Cheers lads." Sheila winked at Garfield and Odie.

"I'd want her covering my back at any cat fight" Shecky raised his eyebrows. "Guys, this is Garfield and Odie."

"Nice to meet you." Garfield waved his paw.

"Ruff" Odie barked.

Sheila then walked over to Garfield and started purring at him.

"Hello, hello," she purred "You're kinda cute darling."

"So what about dinner?" Garfield looked at Shecky.

"Here's the drill," Shecky jumped onto the fence "We annoy neighbors and they throw food at us."

"This I gotta see!" Garfield sat down.

Shecky jumped right onto the fence and started meowing.

"RRROWWW!" he shouted "RRRROWWW!"

All the humans in the apartments got extremely annoyed and started throwing food right at Shecky and Waldo caught it right in a baseball glove.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Shecky jumped right off the fence "How'd we do Waldo?"

Waldo pointed to the food "We did good. We got a bone with a little turkey on it, there's a sardine left in this can. All sorts of good stuff."

"Good!" Shecky nodded "Okay Garfield, your tu-"

"Outta my way, pal" Garfield walked past Shecky.

"There are a couple of things you should know" Shecky looked at Garfield.

"Shecky, let's not keep my fans waiting." Garfield made a look at Shecky.

"Very well then" Shecky shrugged "Go ahead."

Garfield leaped right up onto the fence.

Garfield cleared his throat and started to meow "MEOW! MEOW! ME-"

A boot got thrown right at Garfield and he fell right onto the ground.

"You gotta bob and weave out there Garfield." Shecky looked at Garfield "A moving target is harder to hit."

"Don't be a nag" Garfield leaped back onto the fence "MEOOOWWW!"

Just then, another boot was thrown right at Garfield and knocked him off the fence again.

"Remind me to take your advice." he picked himself up.

Garfield, Odie, Shecky, Shelia and Waldo started eating the food that the humans threw at them.

Garfield ran over to Shelia who was eating a fish "Hey, you know I think you're kinda cute too."

"Oh Garfield, really?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah," Garfield looked at her "Say, can I have some of that fish?"

Shelia hissed and showed her razor sharp claws "Touch my fish and DIE!"

Garfield shivered and nodded his head.

After eating Garfield and Odie walked right out of the alley.

"Well, thanks for the night guys" Garfield waved his paw at them.

"You're welcome" Shecky smiled "Same time next week?"

"You betcha!" Garfield winked. "Come Odie, time to hurry back home. Jon and Lyman are probably back by now."

Garfield and Odie arrived back home in time, right before Jon and Lyman entered the door.

"So much for a double date," Jon sarcastically said.

"Yeah," Lyman added "That's the last time I set us up on a date at a Chinese restaurant."

"Yeah the whole place was a mess." Jon added "I cant believe they let a dog and cat run through there."

Then, Jon and Lyman saw Garfield and Odie sleeping on the couch.

"Boy, we've got some lazy pets" Jon chuckled.

"Yep, done nothing but sleep." Lyman added.

"They have no idea." Garfield thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So now you've seen what a cat's night out is like. Now, let's go down to US Acres to see Orson and his barnyard friends.**


	2. The Rooster Who Cried Wolf

Our story opens today on the US Acres barnyard where all of the animals are gathered for a meeting.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" asked Orson.

"Yes." said everyone.

"You know, we're right in front of you." Lanolin said "You don't have to ask that Orson. There are only nine of us here."

"Well I was just making sure," said Orson "Listen, we have an emergency."

"Uh, can I run and panic now?" asked Wade.

"Wade, he hasn't even told us yet." said Lanolin "We have to hear what Orson has to say."

"What's the emergency, daddy?" asked Sheldon.

"As you know, this is wolf season." said Orson "And I've spotted some wolves nearby. These are desperate and ruthless creatures."

Secretly, three wolves were eavesdropping on Orson's meeting.

Orson walked over to a bell near the chicken coup "We need to protect our chickens. Without them, the farm goes out of business. If you see the wolves, ring this bell and everyone will come."

Secretly, Roy was thinking of something sneaky and childish, as usual.

"Okay everyone" said Orson "Return to your designated quadrents."

All the animals went back to their designated quadrants, but Roy snuck to the chicken coup to put his plan into action.

"WOLVES!" Roy started ringing the bell "THE WOLVES ARE HERE! THE WOLVES ARE HERE!"

Just then, Orson woke up from his nap "Oh no! Wolves are here!"

"OH NO!" Wade ran in a panic "Wolves! Wolves!"

Orson and the other animals raced to the bell to help Roy, but Roy was just laughing like crazy.

"We're here Roy!" said Bo "Where are the wolves?"

"There are no wolves!" Roy kept laughing "It was all a joke!"

"That wasn't funny Roy!" said Orson "This is a serious matter. You'd better not do it again."

"Yeah!" Lanolin angrily said "Or we'll make sure the farmer's wife gets a new feather duster."

Everybody stormed away as Roy continued laughing. Just then, Wade came out of a water pump.

"Are the wolves gone?" he asked.

"Wade there were no wolves," Orson told them.

"Uncle Roy was playing a joke" said Booker.

"Well some things we just don't joke about." Wade remarked.

"This reminds of the story of the Wolf who Cried Boy." Orson told Booker and Sheldon.

"Isn't it the other way around?" asked Sheldon.

"No" said Orson.

Meanwhile, the wolves were eavesdropping again.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought" the alpha male said to the other wolves. "Listen, once he does it again and no one believes him since he was crying us, we attack!"

"Right" said the other wolves.

At that same time, Roy was still laughing at the cruel prank he was playing.

"That was too much." Roy laughed "I think I'll do it again."

Roy rang the bell again.

"Wolves!" he shouted "The wolves are here!"

"There's the bell!" Orson ran to the bell. "Come on everyone!"

"AAAHH!" Wade shouted "WOLF!"

While Wade ran for cover (again), the other animals arrived to Roy, who was still laughing.

"Okay Roy!" said Orson "Where's the wolf?"

"Gotcha again!" Roy kept laughing.

"Roy don't you see how serious this is?" Orson said sternly "Wolves are predators and they are after the farmer's livestock."

"Yeah," Bo added "This isn't funny."

"You're not supposed to find it funny!" Roy laughed.

Everyone walked away while Roy kept laughing.

"Oh my god, that was so funny" he walked while laughing.

Little did Roy realize that he was walking right into the wolves, who had bagged all the hens out of the coop.

"That was so funny," he told the wolves "Orson was...and then Lano-"

He then saw who he was in the prescene of...the wolves.

"Oh no!" Roy gasped "You're the wolves!"

"Ding, ding, ding" the head wolf said sarcastically "Give the rooster a prize."

"OH NO!" Roy ran over to the bell "THE WOLVES! THE WOLVES! THE WOLVES ARE HERE! THE WOLVES ARE HERE!"

Meanwhile, Lanolin and Bo were working on the garden.

"Oh no" Lanolin sighed "It's Roy again."

"I think he's trying to trick us again." Bo stated.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious!" Lanolin spat at him.

Wade was running and screaming "WOLVES! WOLVES! WOLVES! HELP! HELP!"

Roy kept trying to call everyone to help get the hens back but no one came at all.

"Attention everyone!" he shouted through a megaphone "There's a pack of wolves in the barnyard! Repeat there are a pack of wolves in the barnyard! They've got the hens!"

But no one came at all.

"You're wasting your time baby" said one of the wolves "No one is coming. You've been crying us too many times."

Orson, Booker and Sheldon were sitting on a log near the barn, hearing Roy's calls for help, but they didn't buy it.

"What a waste of time" said Sheldon "We're not falling for his tricks!"

"Yeah," Orson said "Your uncle is just trying to waste our time as usual."

"Tell us the story of the Wolf who Cried Boy, daddy" Booker told Orson.

"Okay," said Orson. "Well..."

 _Once upon a time, there was a pack of wolves who lived in the forest. They lived in peace and tranquility in their little den. However, it was fall and that meant hunting season started. They had to watch out for hunters so they had to have one of them keep watch every night._

 _One particular wolf figured it'd be funny to play a joke on all of the other wolves._

 _"Hunter!" he yelled "There's a hunter coming!"_

 _And so all the other wolves ran away. He enjoyed it so much that the next night he was on guard..._

 _"Hunter!" he shouted "There's a hunter coming!"_

 _And so he scared all the other wolves again. But the next night when he was on guard duty, he saw something right before his eyes. He saw a hunter in the woods._

 _"Hunter!" he shouted "There's a hunter!"_

 _But no one came, they weren't going to fall for his tricks anymore. And so there was no one to help him when..._

Orson finished "...when, when, when..."

"What's wrong pop?" asked Booker.

"Yeah, what's the lesson of the story?" Sheldon added.

"The lesson is that sometimes even a liar tells the truth!" Orson grabbed the chicks "Come on!"

Orson, Booker and Sheldon ran right to the garden past Lanolin and Bo.

"Lanolin! Bo!" he shouted "Come on! Roy might actually be telling the truth this time!"

"Roy?" she asked "Telling the truth?"

"That's very weird and uncharacteristic of him." Bo told his sister.

Roy kept ringing the bell when the wolves looked smugly at him.

"You're wasting your time pal," said the alpha male "We've got the livestock!"

"Yeah," said the third wolf "No one's coming. Now we'll just be on our wa-"

Just then, a rope was lassoed around the wolves and they dropped the sack full of chickens.

"What the?" the wolves gasped "What's going on?"

They turned and saw Lanolin tying the rope to the tractor, which Bo and Booker were driving.

"I've tied the rope to the tractor." Lanolin told Orson.

"I'll drop him off in the next county man." said Bo.

Bo stepped on the tractor's gas pedal and he and Booker zoomed with the wolves being pulled.

"All clear Wade!" Bo said as he passed the mailbox which Wade was in.

"It's alright" Wade opened up the mailbox "I already put a stamp on me. I might as well stay in here."

Roy finally stopped ringing the bell once the wolves were gone.

"Well, we hope you've learned your lesson Roy" Orson told Roy.

"Yeah," said Lanolin "When you lie, folks stop believing you about everything."

"I've reformed." Roy breathed deeply "I'll never lie again."

"You really mean that?" asked Sheldon.

"Not really" Roy answered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, the livestock is saved and Roy has learned his lesson...at least until next time. Now let's go back to see what Garfield is up to!**


	3. Odie's New Home

Our story opens up at the Arbuckle house where we see Jon looking through his mail.

"Oh man," he thought "I'm in a real jam."

Lyman was sitting on the couch with Garfield and Odie sleeping on his lap while watching TV. Lyman turned around and saw Jon, looking all pale.

"Hey Jon" he said "What's on your mind?"

"We're facing a financial crisis, Lyman." said Jon.

"He probably spent all his money on Polka Ninjas videos" Garfield thought.

"A financial crisis?" asked Lyman "What do you mean?"

"Garfield." Jon pointed to his cat.

"What has he been doing?" asked Lyman.

"He's ate Mrs. Davis' canary," Jon explained.

"Tasted like chicken" Garfield thought.

"...damaged Mr. Willaim's curtains," Jon continued.

"Curtains shouldn't be so easy to rip." Garfield made a smug smile.

"And tore up the Johnson's flower beds." Jon finished.

"Dogs aren't the only animals who can that" Garfield smiled.

"This is a lot of money Lyman," Jon told his roommate "They're gonna sue us unless we find a way to pay for all the damage Garfield caused."

"I got an idea!" Lyman snapped his fingers "Why don't we have a garage sale? We've got lots of stuff that people would probably buy for a top dollar."

"That's not a bad idea Lyman" said Jon "We can sell some stuff. This place is getting full anyways."

So in just an hour or so, Jon and Lyman went into the yard and put out the stuff they wanted to get rid of, including a lamp, some vases and a few other things.

Garfield walked out of the pet door and saw Jon and Lyman selling the stuff to passing humans.

"Jon wants to sell useless pathetic stuff" he thought "I know just what to add."

At that same time, a man was driving in a limo with his daughter. He was making a business call.

"Listen pal!" he shouted through the phone "I don't care if you have to go to your son's bar mitzvah! I want you at work tomorrow and that's that!"

"Uh daddy?" the girl tapped on the man's shoulder "Cant you just let him take the day off?"

"Not now Madison," said the man "Daddy's busy."

"Say daddy," Madsion said to her father "Do you think we could do something today?"

"Sorry sweetie," said the man "I've got business to attend to. I don't know, go play with your friends or something."

Just then, the man noticed the yard sale going on at the Arbuckle residence.

"A yard sale, huh?" he looked out the window "Say Madison, why don't we go get you something?"

"I guess." she sighed.

Madison and her father walked out of the limo and looked at the yard for something.

"Whoa nelly!" Lyman saw the man "Johnny, we got us a big deal!"

"What do you mean, Lyman?" asked Jon.

"See that guy over there?" Lyman pointed to the man "That's JT Wolfsbottom, you know, the CEO of Paws Inc. He's got a whole compound a few miles outside of town. He'll surely pay us something big."

"Now that's a client we can afford." Jon added.

While Jon and Lyman walked over to Wolfsbottom, Garfield was pushing Odie with his head to the yard sale.

"Now here's something for a yard sale." Garfield laughed hissingly.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie barked at Garfield.

Madison then saw Odie. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"What is it Madison?" Wolfsbottom looked at his daughter "Daddy's discussing something with these nice men."

"I want that doggy over there!" she pointed to Odie.

"Very well then," said Wolfsbottom "How much for the yellow dog?"

"Actually Mr. Wolfsbottom," said Lyman "Odie's my dog and he's not for sale."

"He's in the yard right?" asked Wolfsbottom.

"Yeah," said Lyman.

"And this is a yard sale right?" Wolfsbottom continued. "And everything in the yard is for sale right?"

"Well," said Lyman "Yes, but-"

"Then give me that dog!" Wolfsbottom poked Lyman in the stomach "Right now!"

"But sir," said Lyman "I don't wanna-"

"Listen pal," Wolfsbottom snapped his fingers "You wouldn't wanna talk to human resources would you?"

Just then, two big, strong angry looking buff guys came out of the limo and cracked their knuckles at Jon and Lyman.

"Would you like him gift wrapped?" Jon and Lyman gulped.

In no time squat, Wolfsbottom bought Odie for twelve dollars and took him back to his mansion. Garfield was watching this from inside the house and was he shockingly surprised.

"Oh no!" he watched the limo drive off "That slime ball has Odie! So this means...this means I'm an only pet once again."

Garfield was overjoyed, he had never been so glad to be rid of Odie.

"Finally," he leaped onto the window ledge "I don't have to deal with that mutt anymore."

However, not everyone was as joyful as Garfield was.

"I cant believe I sold Odie," Lyman said sadly.

"I'm sorry Lyman." said Jon.

"Odie was all I had before I moved in," Lyman sat down "Well that and my only suitcase. But aside from that, he was the only thing I had."

"I'll try to get Odie back," Jon assured him "I'll call up Mr. Wolfsbottom and ask him."

"You cant reason with a guy who has lawyers and human resources." said Lyman "I just really want Odie back."

Garfield looked at Lyman and shockingly, with a lot of empathy.

"Odie may be a dumb dog, but he's our dumb dog" he thought "I have to get Odie back!"

Garfield leaped off the window ledge and walked over to a mouse hole.

He tapped the wall with his front paw "Yo Clyde! Get on out here!"

A purple-blue mouse crawled out of the hole.

"What is it Garfield?" he walked out of the hole.

"I need your help" Garfield grabbed Clyde by the tail with his front paw "Odie has been forcefully sold, I need your help."

"Sure" Clyde nodded. "Who bought him?"

"Some guy named JT Wolfsbottom" Garfield put Clyde down.

"I know that guy" Clyde snapped his fingers "The pack rats go to there all the time."

"Really?" Garfield looked at Clyde.

"Yeah" Clyde nodded "I'll take you there."

Garfield walked out the doggy door with Clyde sitting on his back.

"I cant believe I'm rescuing Odie" he thought "And I'm letting a mouse ride me"

"Don't worry Garfield" Clyde looked down at Garfield "We'll get him faster than you can say 'cheese and macaroni'."

"If we could say anything" Garfield looked at Clyde.

"Well, telepathically that is" Clyde blushed.

Meanwhile at the Wolfsbottom compound, Madison was trying to play with Odie.

"Come on puppy" Madison told Odie "Wanna play?"

Odie whimpered and shook his head.

"I understand," Madison looked at Odie with empathy "You miss your home and your old owner. I know what it's like to feel all alone, my daddy is hardly here. I don't want you to be all alone, so I'll take you back."

While Madison was taking Odie back to the Arbuckle house, Garfield and Clyde found the mansion.

"There it is Garfield" Clyde pointed to the mansion.

"I've been living wrong" Garfield looked at the mansion "Now we need to get Odie so Lyman will stop whining."

Garfield climbed up the window ledge and used his front claw to create a hole in the window and they leaped in.

"We're in" Clyde followed Garfield.

Just then, the house alarm went off.

"You telepathically spoke too soon" Garfield looked at Clyde.

Just then, Wolfsbottom came up and saw Garfield and Clyde. "Hey! You're that cat from that yard sale! Bet you came here to steal my dog! I'm taking you back to your owner and suing him!"

Wolfsbottom grabbed Garfield and threw him into a cage (with Clyde holding onto him) and drove back to the Arbuckle house. At that very moment, Madison arrived at the house and gave Lyman Odie back.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Odie licked his owner.

Just then, Wolfsbottom's car stopped right in front of the house and he stormed out with Garfield and Clyde in the pet carrier.

"Mr. Wolfsbottom?" asked Lyman "What're you doing here?"

"Listen pal!" Wolfsbottom shouted "Your cat came to my house and tried to steal my daughter's new dog! I'll sue you for every dime you're worth!"

"But sir," said Lyman "I-"

"No excuses!" Wolfsbottom shouted "I'm gonna sue you so bad! Your descendants will be born with fees!"

"Uh daddy?" Madison pulled Wolfsbottom's jacket.

"Not now honey" said Wolfsbottom "Do you know who I am? I am Jefferson Timothy Wolfsbottom! Famous millionaire! I'm gonna-"

"DADDY!" Madsion screamed at the top of her voice.

"What?" her father turned around.

"He didn't steal the puppy daddy," Madison explained "I gave him back."

"What?" Wolfsbottom asked "But I thought you wanted him. Make up your mind little lady! What do you want?"

Madison's eyes filled with tears and she ran inside the house, crying.

Lyman turned to Wolfsbottom "A dog is great, but it's no substitute for a parent."

Wolfsbottom realized what Lyman was talking about, so he went inside to comfort his daughter.

"Say honey," he put his hand over her shoulder "What do you say we do something together?"

"That would be great, daddy" Madison wiped away her tears and hugged her dad.

Wolfsbottom and Madison walked out of the house hand in hand to finally spend some nice quality time together. As for Lyman, he was glad to have Odie back.

"Well Clyde, looks like our mission is accomplished" Garfield looked at Lyman and Odie. "Sort of"

"I couldn't have thought it myself" Clyde fist bumped Garfield.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Lyman has Odie back and Wolfsbottom is gonna make more time for his little angel! Looks like all is right with the world! Get ready for another wonderful story coming soon!**


End file.
